First Date
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Ian and Anthony look back on their first date. Ianthony IanxAnthony AnthonyxIan For kerbubbles


# First Date #  
Ian and Anthony oneshot for kerbubbles!

zZz

'Hey Anthony?" Ian Hecox asked.

"Yeah?" Anthony Padilla replied.

"Do you remember our first date?"

"Yes. Best date ever because it was with you. Worst because of what happened."

-Flashback-

"Hi! My name is Alyssa and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I get you two anything to drink?" Alyssa asked. She had curly blonde hair, red lips, a tiny waist, and wore her black and white uniform.

"Yes, can I get a water with ice for myself and a Pepsi for him? Thank you." Anthony answered. He was sporting a rather Green Day look. Anthony wore black Polo, black jeans, red All-Stars, and a red clip on tie. His emo flap was extra emo for his date.

"Coming right up!" Alyssa said cheerfully. She loved when two men were on a date, like these two who were obviously on their first date with each other.

"Soo... What do you wanna talk about?" Ian asked nervously. He was wearing a bright green button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and white Vans.

"Umm... I like your outfit. You look really... sexy actually." Anthony was very flustered. Was that the right thing to say?

"Really? Thanks Anthony, you're really sweet." Ian was as red as Anthony.

"Here's your drinks! Can I get your food orders now?" Alyssa asked.

"I would like the roast beef and a salad with extra cheese and ranch please." Anthony ordered.

"Can I get a one person three meat pizza and the chili with sour cream, cheese, and crackers? Thank you." Ian gave his order.

"Of course! Give me about ten to fifteen minutes and I'll have your orders ready." Alyssa said. She walked away and let Ian and Anthony talk.

The first thing that went wrong was that Ian knocked over his Pepsi and the glass fell on the ground and broke, most of the Pepsi landing on Anthony's pants and shoes.

"I'm sorry! Fuck, I am such a fucking klutz sometimes. Fuck!" Ian half yelled.

"Ian! Calm down, it's okay! It was an accident and I know you didn't do it on purpose. We can get you another one. Calm down Ian, please." Anthony urged. He didn't want his date to feel bad.

"O-ok. I'm sorry." Ian said, shaking. Why was he such a fucking klutz at the worse possible moments?

"It's fine"

Alyssa brought Ian a new Pepsi, cleaned up the mess, and moved the two males to another table. They sat and talked about Smosh and how the fangirls were right the whole time that they were ment for each other.

When Alyssa brought their orders, that's when the second thing went wrong. Ian got up to go to the bathroom and ran into Alyssa. She fell down and so did their orders. He apologized frantically and eventually just ran out the restaurant.

Anthony helped Alyssa up, apologized, left some money to pay for the food they didn't eat and the cup that was accidentally broken, and followed after Ian.

Ian was standing on the curb and cursing at himself, "Dammit! Why the hell can't I even go on a date without a fuck up? Now Anthony will never ask me out again, like me, or even want to remain friends! Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Ian kept repeating those words over and over.

Anthony heard everything Ian said. He rushed up to Ian, turned him around, and placed a loving kiss on his lips. When they broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connected them.

"Ian, don't ever say that again. I won't ask you out again. I'll take you out. I don't want to remain friends. I want to be your boyfriend. I don't like you. I love you. Now stop talking and give me another kiss." Anthony growled.

Ian was ecstatic. Anthony just said he loved him, and that he wanted to be with him! Ian gave Anthony a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Anthony placed his hands on Ian's waist and probed Ian's mouth. He tasted sweet, just how Anthony liked it.

Ian broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you too, Anthony. Let's go get some 'Merican food because I'm hungry!" Ian jacked Anthony's keys from his pocket, unlocked the car, and jumped into the passenger seat.

Anthony only laughed and got in the car himself. It was funny how Ian could be upset, confessing love, and now trying to get Anthony to go eat some American food.

-End Flashback-

"Even though you were a total klutz, I still loved you. Still do, actually. My love for you grows even more every day." Anthony said, snuggling Ian.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're just trying to get in my pants, aren't you?" Ian rose an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Maybe. But I meant what I said. I love you Ian. Now come here so I can show you one way how I love you." Anthony pulled Ian on top of him,groped his ass, and kissed him meaningfully.

"I love you, too." Ian replied.

The first date is the most important date you could have. Even if it's totally fucked up, it's perfect if your date stays with you. You may still fret over it, but one day you and your date then will look back and laugh. Just like Ian and Anthony!

zZz

Just for the record, I don't own Ian, Anthony, or Smosh. Ian and Anthony are NOT gay either!

I know you read this on my Wattpad (Which I deleted) kerbubbles, but still. I love your work! I just read your Halloween one, and it was absolutely amazing!  



End file.
